The Love of their Lives
by typicalsquint09
Summary: How did lily and james meet? how did they fall in love? how did james pop the question? how many things do we not know about lily/james relationship?  answer: A LOT  Who will answer these question? ME! if you love james/lily relationship. this is for you!
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

On an average street in an average town lived a not so average girl, who was no more than ten years old. She however had no idea how special she really was and how many lives she would save. On this specific day this girl was hurrying out of the house to spend the afternoon playing under a shady tree.

As she did every time she went outside, she looked in the mailbox and saw a single envelope. The girl noticed the strange stamp keeping it closed. She grabbed it and turned it over in her hands curiously and almost dropped it. Her heart started beating faster. She blinked. Pushing her dark red hair back she read her name written on the envelope. Careful not to rip the envelope she opened it and pulled out a letter. She scanned the beautiful handwriting and then reread it. Her green eyes widened and a smile broke out on her face. She couldn't believe it. _She was a witch._

At the same moment, but in a different town and a very different house a boy of the same age ran to the windowsill. An tawny owl had landed there and was holding an envelope in its beak. The envelope was almost identical to the young girl's. The only difference was that instead of her name it had his name written on it.

Unlike the girl the boy knew exactly what the letter would say without even opening it. He jumped up and down in excitement. He bounced around so much that his glasses almost fell off his face. Pushing them back on his nose, he ripped the letter open and read the letter quickly. He ran his fingers through his thick, always messy, jet black hair. He dropped it on the table and ran to tell his parents the exciting news.


	2. Chapter 1

"James slow down!" yelled a woman with wild auburn hair as she hurried to keep up with her son. A young boy with jet black hair and round glasses glanced back at his mom, but kept going, excitement coursing through him.

"He's just excited Lucille," James heard his father tell his mother. He hurried onto the train and put his luggage in an empty compartment. Then he sprinted off the train to find his parents. James glanced at back at the James trying to contain his excitement. He whipped around and started to rush back to his parents, but ran into something smaller than him.

"Umph!" James looked down and saw a girl with long, dark red hair brushing dirt off her clothes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The girl looked up and he saw she had the most striking green eyes he had ever seen.

"Yes. No thanks to you."

"Look I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," James said hurriedly. He stuck out his hand. "I'm James Potter." The green-eyed girl looked at him for a second then shook his hand.

"Lily Evans." James was about to say something to her when he heard his parents.

"James!" he heard his mom yell.

"Over her mum!" He turned and waved at them. His mother looked relieved.

"Lily!" yelled a woman.

"Coming mum!" Lily smiled a small smile at James and hurried to her mother.

"The train's about to leave. Come here quickly." James turned to his parents and was instantly wrapped up in a bear hug from his mother, who was starting to cry. James's father patted her back.

"He's coming back Lucille." His mother still didn't let go.

"Mum," James whined. She sniffled and let go of him. She patted his cheek and then tried to smooth down his hair to James's many protests. Finally she let go of him.

"Now you be good and mind your manners," his mother told him. James nodded. She kissed him on the forehead.

"But not too good or you won't have any fun," his father whispered to him as he hugged him. James smiled at him.

"What did you say to him Jack?" His mother asked, glaring at both of them.

"Nothing," his father said innocently, winking at James. The train's whistle blew. James's mother let the subject go and turned to James.

"You've got everything?" James nodded hugging his mother one last time. "Have a good term."

"See you at Christmas!" James yelled as he rushed on the train. He ran to his compartment and flung open the door. He rushed to the window and waved at his parents.

His mother was wiping her eyes with one hand and waving with the other, while his father had one hand around his mother and waved with the other hand. They were both smiling. James continued waving until they were nothing but specks. It was then he realized that he wasn't alone.

He turned and saw a boy with thick, shaggy black hair. His dark eyes were studying James lazily. James sat down across from him and stuck out his hand.

"I'm James Potter," he said bravely. The boy's dark eyes twinkled and he smiled slightly. He shook James's hand.

"Sirius Black."


End file.
